The purpose of this project is to study new methods of evaluating and treating malignant diseases. Therapeutic approaches include: combination chemotherapy, combined modality chemotherapy with radiotherapy, and immunotherapy. Intensive induction regimens, alternating combinations, low dose combination regimens, new agents (high dose methotrexate with citrovorum rescue, streptozotocin, ICRF 151, ifosphamide, thymosin hemibody radiotherapy) are tested. The major cancers studied include: lung (small cell, epidermoid, adenocarcinoma and large cell carcinoma); hepatocellular gastric; prostatic; multiple myeloma; and mycosis fungoides-Sezary syndrome. New methods of evaluating response to therapy are explored with: fiberoptic bronchoscopy, peritoneoscopy, gastroscopy, and tumor cell markers. Complications of therapy are studied such as: fever, infection, interstitial pulmonary disease, metabolic and nutritional disarrangements. Clinical histopathologic correlations are made before and after therapy. Computer programs for storage, retrieval and manipulation of clinical research information are developed.